For a Loyal Knight Was He
by ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie
Summary: Songfic to Darby DeVon's 'The Knight at Dublin Castle.' Lady Rinoa and her knight, Sir Squall, face a hard moment in their lives. Kinda cheesy, but my first attempt at a songfic. I don't own Final Fantasy. R&R, please!


_**For a Loyal Knight Was He…**_

Rinoa sat beside the window, looking out to the streets below, the sunset burning the horizon with its crimson glow. Her knight walked up to her and knelt at her side, his silver armor set ablaze by the day's end. "Do you remember? Our special place?" he asked her.

"_**Oh, I remember, I recall**_

_**Of land so green, the grass so tall**_

_**Where once he pledged his love to me**_

_**For a loyal knight was he."**_

She giggled and brushed a wrinkle out of her nightgown, "Of course I do. How could I forget? The fields on outskirts of Centra… It was there that you asked me to marry you."

He smiled, "To be honest, I'm still surprised your father allowed our union, with you being the daughter of the Duke of Galbadia, and me, a simple knight without a notable family."

"Don't be ridiculous. You are not just a 'simple' knight! You have worked your way up far into His Majesty's favor, earning yourself the surname of Leonhart…!"

"I couldn't have done it without you." He stood and extended a hand towards her, "Come, we should retire… It's getting late."

"Very well… Ah!" she screamed as thunder roared overhead.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, "Come, this storm will pass, just like any other." He removed his armor and slid into bed. He held up the covers, silently asking her to join him. She shivered and joined her husband in bed.

Hours later, the storms only growing in strength, the noblewoman and her knight slept side-by-side. The doors to their bedchambers flew open. Squall bolted awake at the noise, his wife stirring beside him. A young, brown-haired knight ran in, "Sir Leonhart! His Majesty beckons for your aid!"

"Calm down, Irvine. Tell me what has happened," Squall stood, already pulling on his armor.

"_**The storms were raging on that night**_

_**We awakened from a stranger's might**_

_**And through those chamber doors he came**_

_**Please come and help your king!"**_

"It's Dollet, Milord. They've launched an attack from the East. His Majesty the King has requested you to lead the defense."

"I see. Return to whomever sent you and tell them I will be there shortly."

"Y-yes, Milord!" he turned and ran back the way he had come.

Squall turned back to his wife, unsure of what to say. She smiled, "Go. Your country needs you."

He touched her face tenderly, "I will return. I promise you this." He kissed her and left the chamber. She stood and wandered over to the window, looking out to the path she knew his horse would soon be following and whispered a soundless prayer.

"_**I watched him leave, I watched him go.**_

_**As through the stormy night he trode**_

_**Riding high on a strong, and mighty steed**_

_**I whispered 'Please, come back to me'**_

_**And the Fairies cried for me...**_

_**Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh..."**_

He rode his trusty steed out the gates of their small castle. He glanced back up to the window of their bedchamber; upon seeing her standing within, he offered a small smile and a nod. He turned back and spurred his horse into action.

* * *

She bolted awake, sensing the sweat on her brow. She smiled to herself, _"It was just a dream… He didn't really… I know he didn't."_ There was a knock at her door and a handmaiden slowly made her way in.

"Good morning, Milady."

"Good morning, Selphie," she closed her eyes and lay back on the pillow, "How long has it been?"

Knowing exactly what it was she was asking, Selphie replied "It has been eight months since Lord Squall's departure, Milady."

"I see. Selphie?"

"_**It's been 8 months, or even more**_

_**Since I've heard the news**_

_**I cry no more**_

_**I've seen the vision in my sights**_

_**Of a stranger called the Devil's Knight."**_

"Yes, Milady?"

"Have you ever heard of a lone, black-clad knight?"

"Do you speak of the Devil's Knight, Milady?"

"The Devil's… Knight?"

"Yes. The townsfolk say he challenges brave knights to battle, threatening that which they hold dear. But, don't worry, Milady! Lord Squall is away, doing battle against those wretched Dollet blackhearts!"

"I see. Please excuse me," Rinoa climbed out of bed and ran to change. She pulled on a simple, violet gown and ran for the stables, thinking _"I will not let my dream come true! I will convince this Devil's Knight to avoid battle with my beloved!"_ She mounted her horse, much to the dismay of the stable-keepers, and rode on to the Galbadian shores, where she had seen the knight in her realms of slumber.

The object of her searches came into view, exactly where her dreams foretold. His back was turned to her, his ebon armor glistening in the morning sun, he gently stroked his steed. She dug her heels into her white steeds' side, urging him forward. In order to be heard over the crashing waves, she shouted, "You! Sir, um, Devil's Knight! I wish to speak with you!" She dismounted and slowly made her way towards the man.

"_**I ran down to the ocean side**_

_**His horse so still, his eyes so bright**_

_**The hills were startled by my cries**_

_**The knife cuts deep,**_

_**I cannot die!**_

_**And the seabirds cry for me..."**_

He turned swiftly and lashed his sword from its sheath, cutting her across her stomach. She screamed and fell to the sands, her arms clasped to her gut in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding. The knight spoke, "I accept no one's gold, and I grant no one's favors." He mounted his steed and rode away; melting with the dark valley as if he'd never existed. Rinoa's personal guard appeared over the crest of the hill, pursuing her after her abnormal departure. Upon seeing her bloodied form, they gathered her up and returned to the castle.

She passed away surrounded by familiar walls and warm memories.

* * *

Squall returned to his home but two days later. He entered the main hall, expecting his wife to be there with a smile and a hug. When he saw no such person, he looked to the attendants for an explanation Fear began to settle in when he noticed every one of them donned black clothing. He turned to the nearest one, and asked with panic on his tongue, "Where is she?"

Selphie stuttered before answering, "T-this way, Milord…" She led him down a corridor to an extra bedchamber deep within the castles walls. She kept her head down the whole way. She stopped before the door, turned and curtsied to her master. The guards outside stepped to the side to allow him passage.

He opened the door to find her lying in the center of a stone pedestal. There were various flowers, in shades of blues and purples, arranged around her still body, which was dressed in an immaculate, sky blue gown. A lone tear slid down his cheek before he knelt at her side, gently taking her cold hand in his leather-sheathed one.

"_**And when our loyal knight came home**_

_**He found her dead, he found her cold**_

_**And from that day, he walked alone,**_

_**For a loyal knight was he..."**_

_

* * *

_

Okay, not my best work ever, but I had this idea for awhile and wanted to get it done. Please let me know what you think! I was inspired by a video I saw on YouTube to this song, titled 'The Knight of Balamb Garden – Squall & Rinoa.' Thanks to varisanubi for making that vid! I downloaded the song the day after I first saw the video! It's now one of my favorites!


End file.
